1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to residential outdoor barbecues grill. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective guard for preventing humans and household pets from coming into inadvertent contact with the hot outer surface of the barbecue grill.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Outdoor barbecue grills have been used by families for many years, in extremely high numbers. Although they take many different forms, a typical barbecue grill generally includes a firebox or kettle, with an open top, and a hinged or removable lid that fits onto the top of the kettle. Inside the kettle is a cooking chamber, where a mesh or grate is supported above hot coals or gas-fed flames.
For a typical grill, the outside of the kettle can reach extremely high temperatures. Any contact with the outer surface of the kettle can cause serious burns, and leave lasting scars. The risk of injury is particularly high where young children are about, because of their natural curiosity and their small size.
Various approaches have been tried to address this problem. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,384 (Knutson) discloses a mesh housing for suspending a barbecue grill off of a balcony. However, this approach depends on the user having a balcony. The approach also relies on the use of a heavy mesh cage, which supports the entire weight of the grill assembly and its contents. Because the grill rests fully inside the mesh cage, access to various vents and openings in the side and bottom of the grill's kettle can be restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,675 (Wilbricht) discloses a barbecue grill having expanded metal sides to prevent inadvertent contact with the grill 's firebox. However, the expanded metal sides are an integral part of a particular grill assembly, and cannot be removed or adapted to work with all types and sizes of barbecue grills as an aftermarket addition.
In addition, each of these approaches involves a relatively complex assembly, with many parts. The skills necessary to assemble these devices are generally beyond the skills of most lay persons.
As such, there continues to be a need for a protective guard that is lightweight and easy to construct, which can be easily adapted to work with any of a number of different shapes and sizes of barbecue grills, and which does not restrict access to the various vents and openings in the side and bottom of the grill's kettle. These and a number of additional benefits are provided by the invention claimed and disclosed herein.